


War of the Roses: Tic-Naught

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Tic [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee in Love, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, White Rose in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: AU ofTic-Tocwhere misinterprets the message, and goes off to find his own girlfriend.War of the Roses (Lancaster, White Knight, White Rose)Post-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Tic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	War of the Roses: Tic-Naught

Message: From: Kali Belladonna

Jaune: Blake's mom?

Jaune: *opens the message*

Jaune: *pulls his scroll to his chest*

Nora: Who is it?

Jaune: *looks at the picture again, this time staring*

Jaune: *scrolls to the next picture, this one of them from behind*

Picture: Don't keep us waiting.

Nora: Jaune?

Jaune (texting Yang): Yes, yes, you've got a girlfriend.

Yang (text): You could have one, too.

Jaune (text): Very funny. You know what, I might just do that.

Yang (text): See you soon.

Jaune (text): See you when I have a girlfriend.

Yang (looking at her scroll): The fuck just happened?

* * *

Ruby and Weiss return to their house, only to find an envelope taped to the door.

Envelope: To: My Beloved.

Ruby: Who do you think it is?

Weiss: Perhaps if we read it... inside...

* * *

Ruby and Weiss sat side by side on the kitchen table as Weiss used a letter opener to open the envelope, pulling out a hand-written letter.

Weiss: I swear I've seen this handwritting before...

Ruby: To my beloved. My heart has longed for you all these many years. I was unworthy of you, so many years ago... and maybe I still am, but I cannot, any longer, go without making it clear. I love you with all of my body and soul. Simply being away from you is harrowing. I would understand if the answer is still no, but please, give me an answer,

\--Jaune

Ruby: Oh my good god.

Ruby: *clutches the letter to her chest*

Weiss: *tries to tug the letter away*

Ruby: It's my letter!

Weiss: Is it addressed to you?

Ruby: ...no...

Weiss: Then how do we know it's for you. Jaune has tried to court me before. I am his Snow Angel, after all.

Ruby: *sadly hangs her head, allowing Weiss to pull the letter away*

Weiss: On the other hand, it does not say who it is for. It might very well be for you.

Ruby: Or... it could be for both of us?..

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: I do not know which is more insane, that you would so easily come to believe that... or that it might be true...

Ruby: He is always staring at you with googly eyes.

Weiss: Mayhap not with googly eyes, but he certainly had eyes for you, too.

Ruby: He did?

Weiss: *wraps her arm around Ruby's shoulder and pulls her in*

Weiss: Of course he did.

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the side of the face*

Weiss: Do you truly have no idea how precious you are to him?

Ruby: Oh, I can't be that...

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the side of the face*

Weiss: How long, again, did it take you to convince him to journey across the entirety of Remnant to help you?

Ruby: How long?

Ruby: *looks at Weiss as if she did not understand the question*

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: You vex me, so...

Ruby: *kisses Weiss on the lips*

Weiss: and enamour me...

Ruby: So, he loves both of us?

Weiss: That is a distinct possibility, but it does not... How can you be so giddy about this?

Ruby: Okay... to be entirely fair, I have always had...

Weiss: I know quite well about your crush on our goodknight.

Ruby: You do?!

Weiss: I am curious as to how either of you thought your affections went unnoticed, but then I remember that you both did seem to not notice it... If I did not love you so...

Ruby: Wait, who do you love.

Weiss: You, of course, silly.

Ruby: But... you were talking about both of us...

Weiss: Perhaps I was.

Weiss: *turns to face Ruby*

Weiss: You are the one I choose... or my heart choose... or how else I should phrase it...

Ruby: But you still love Jaune...

Weiss: You are hardly one to talk... And just what are you proposing?, that we accept his proposal? That we dedicate both of ourselves to him?

Ruby: *hides in her hood*

Weiss: *touches her forehead to Ruby's*

Weiss: Hide all you want, it won't affect the reality of the situation.

Ruby: I know, I know... you don't need to nag me about it. We have an agreement, don't we?

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on her forehead*

Weiss: Take your time, hiding in your hood, but you must come to some conclusion by the time you come out.

Ruby: *nods*

Weiss: But...

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on her lips*

Weiss: But I can still see you blushing under there.

Ruby: *hides even more*

* * *

Jaune sits across from Ruby and Weiss, all nervously looking at each other.

Ruby: *tries to hide under her hood*

Weiss: Oh no, you don't.

Ruby: Just for a minute?

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: Very well.

Weiss: *elegantly drinks her coffee*

Weiss: Since Ruby is... well... Ruby... it seems I will have to be the one to speak. We have decided to accept your proposal.

Jaune: *brilliant smile*

Jaune: *questioning look*

Jaune: Wait, we?

Weiss: It seems we have. You are near and dear to both of us.

Weiss: *gently pokes Ruby with her elbow*

Ruby (still hiding in her hood): uh-huh.

Jaune: Both... of you?.. want to be my girlfriend?

Weiss: You seem perturbed? What ever is the matter?

Jaune: *heavy breathing*

Jaune: I just did not think...

Weiss: Your letter was very romantic, by the way.

Jaune: Ren... helped me... write it...

Weiss: Then we will have to thank him, after we thank you.

Jaune: Thank... me?..

Weiss: It seems you awakened something in us that we had long thought dispelled. I still remember the day when your bright, shining aura saved my life...

Weiss: *develops a wonderful smile*

Weiss: *smile quickly fades*

Weiss: I still cannot believe that my first words to my shining saviour was... "That... that's annoying..."

Weiss: *sighs*

Jaune: *reaches across the table to craddle her face, but stops just short of touching her*

Jaune: *pulls his arm back from across the table*

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: Do you... refuse?..

Jaune: I... I never thought...

Weiss: *bright smile*

Weiss: No, you never do... and that's why you have both of us...

Weiss: *gently nudges Ruby*

Weiss: ...willing to accept you.

Jaune: Ruby?

Ruby: Yeah, what Weiss said.

Jaune: B... both... both of you?

Weiss: Indeed, both of us.

Ruby: *nods*

Jaune: You're sure?

Weiss: We are. You are ours, and we are yours... that is to say... unless you reject our proposal?..

Jaune: N... n... n... no-never!

Weiss: *reaches her hand across the table and gently places it upon his*

Weiss: *bright smile*

Weiss: That's what I thought.

Jaune: I have... never... seen you smile like that...

Weiss: Something wrong with my smile?

Jaune: It is absolutely gorgeous. It makes you look even more angelic.

Weiss: Why thank you, dear.

Jaune: Dear?

Weiss: Would you prefer Honey?

Jaune: I don't... hearing that from you is...

Weiss: Is?

Jaune: Impossible.

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: Well, then, you've done the impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my RWBY Dialogues tumblog.


End file.
